Home Schooled
by Merry Sumi
Summary: What would you do if you were home schooled and your parents weren't around? Warning: Hentai, Tentacles, and Yaoi.
1. The Mall

Disclaimer: All characters are original, so please ask me before using them in your stories. This story was inspired by a dream.

Warning: This story is rated M for sexual content, which includes sexual activities. If you are under the age of 18, then please read with caution since you are under-aged. You have been warned.

Chapter One: The Mall

"I guess we'll see you next Monday," a teenage boy mumbled. He watched as both of his cinnamon-haired parents were in the doorway to the apartment room. Each of them was holding a pair of tan suitcases and bags.

"Don't forget to do your chores," the mother sneered. Her silver eyes gleamed, and she was the mother of the Inette family. "Especially you, Itsu." She glanced at the long white-haired girl that was standing obverse of her. Itsu was the oldest of four siblings, and she always had innocent looking teal eyes. Kotoko, or the kid that seemed to always mutter, had short sapphire hair and brown eyes.

Dokuro was next, but he was asleep at the time, along with Kuri. Kuri's hair was always in pigtails with pink ribbons that contrasted her light rose-colored hair. Dokuro's silver eyes didn't match his amber hair at all, but he didn't mind. "Bye!" Both of the siblings said at once, beaming with delight and also disappointment.

"Take care of the kids for us," Mr. Inette coolly responded, almost like he wasn't expecting anything to go wrong, and totally nonchalant about the whole thing. He then sauntered out into the hallway with his wife, and locked the door behind them.

"Well, we better get ready for school," Itsu razzed with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a black jacket and mini skirt, along with a white blouse under the top to cover up her v-neck. Pale leggings went up to her knees as her onyx shoes tapped against the crimson carpeted floor. She was seventeen years old and about five feet five inches tall.

"I guess," Kotoko grumbled. He was wearing a black shirt as well with long sleeves and flaxen buttons along the chest. His pants were also dismal along with his shoes. They were wearing uniforms for the academy, which were several floors beneath their apartment. He was sixteen years old and five feet six inches tall.

The school and their house were in a grand pale mall. The academy was on the opposite side of the building, but they didn't mind the walk past the various shops and all. It was almost like the hotel was attached to the mall itself, stacks and floors full of other apartment rooms.

The apartment that they lived in contained six floors: the exercise room, the entrance to the house, the kitchen, some bedrooms, the family room, and the sunroom. However, the exercise room had a pool, but other guests could use it. The kitchen was beside the living room and dining room as well. Dokuro's room was beside the almost always-abandoned parent's room. Kotoko and Kuri's rooms were on the same floor, and Itsu's room was on the top along with the sunroom.

Each floor was a different size as well. The exercise room was about seventy feet wide by fifty feet long. The entrance is a narrow hallway with an elevator, and the exit to the mall. The kitchen and relaxing rooms were eighty feet wide and made a u-shape with miniature walls separating each area. The rest of the floors were about twenty feet wide by fifteen feet long.

The Inette family was used to the parents leaving for trips. Their business takes them almost around the world each month. Mrs. Inette is an interior designer, and Mr. Inette is a baker that makes a lot of cakes. The children see them during the weekends, but they have to fend for themselves during the long, lonesome week.

The two teenagers of the family then went into the slick elevator, and Kotoko leaned against the far wall. The inside was all gray, and a little bit dim. The buttons were on the left, and took the guest to each floor of the apartment. Floor four and five were selected as Itsu folded her arms, sensing the elevator increasing in height. They departed from the pale walled and scarlet carpet, and then landed on a pile of clothes.

"He still didn't clean this up!" the girl grunted. Along the thin hallway wall were piles of clothes that needed to go into the laundry room. She stepped and dodged the clothes as she reached the sibling's bedroom door. "Hey! Time for school!" Kotoko didn't budge as he shut his eyes for a moment and rested his head against the elevator wall.

"I'm awake!" a voice exclaimed from behind the white door. There were a few picture frames along the walls, along with some illuminating lights on the ceiling. Itsu didn't like this floor very much since it was constantly messy on Mondays. The boy opened his door a minute later and stepped out. "Is Kuri up?"

"No," Kotoko replied with a gentle groan. Dokuro was eleven years old and four feet six inches tall. He hadn't really gone through a growth spurt yet, so his voice was still screechy. The two figures went back onto the elevator, and then watched as the doors shut.

"How come your hallway is dirty again?" Itsu wondered.

"I forgot to clean it yesterday," he explained. "I'll do it later." A voice then interrupted them as Kotoko winced.

"Where are you guys?" Kuri's words interrupted them over an intercom. Itsu pressed a button on the wall of the elevator as she spoke into a miniature speaker.

"We're coming up to your floor," she told her. The girl also was wearing a black headband in her hair, trying to hold her bangs from falling across her eyes.

"I'm at the door already," the speaker answered. Kotoko then rolled his eyes as he stood upwards. Being at the "Door" meant that the person was at the exit of the house, prepared to head into the mall itself.

"We'll be right there, Kuri," Dokuro smiled. He didn't understand why Itsu and Kotoko were grumpy, but he was in an excellent mood. The elevator reached the second floor as the silver doors opened. The three of them exited as Kuri was sitting by the door with a teddy bear in her petite hands.

"You guys are slow!" she spat. The bear was cinnamon with an azure bow around its neck. Her parents gave it to her about a month ago after going to the largest mall in the world. "I've been here for ten minutes." Kuri's room contained stairs to the second floor just in case there was a fire and she couldn't get to the elevator.

"Sorry," Itsu whispered. "Come on. We'll be late." She watched as the siblings departed from the hallway, and then she locked the door. They then heard the bustle of the people from below, ignoring the twenty or so floors below them. The carpet outside of their door was red as well, and connected each floor to an elevator and stairs. They were living beside another apartment, so each door had to be unlocked with a key like a hotel.

The four kids went down the path and into another elevator. This one had a transparent back so the mall could be seen from inside. The students packed themselves into the device, heeded the doors closing behind them, and watched as they rapidly drew closer to the mall ground below.

"Kuri! You were supposed to leave your teddy bear at home!" Itsu roared as she broke the long silence. The young sibling had the stuffed animal in her arms as she firmly squeezed it, showing that she didn't want it removed from her.

"I'll put it in my bag when we get there," she argued back. Her pink pigtails bounced as the elevator reached the bottom floor and shook for a moment. They departed from the device and then immediately joined the crowd of sauntering people. The school was in the northern direction, or also on the other side of the building. Itsu was almost running as the other siblings attempted to keep up with panted breaths.

"Itsu! You're going too fast!" Dokuro bellowed. The family overlooked the various shops and venues while keeping eye on the leader. The floors were smooth, reflective, white, and contained thin box lines made of gold. The walls were gray, except for the advertisements scattered all over the place. Plants of different sizes sat on the sides as decoration.

"I can't be late," Itsu barked. "I'm meeting up with Suzu." She didn't even look back as the group went past the center of the mall, or the place where there was a fountain on the left and right. Dokuro glanced upwards to see that the ceiling was way up high, and the azure sky was unfading.

"Suzu? He's never shown up 'til now. So why would he do it today?" Kotoko razzed. Suzu was a close online friend of Itsu that constantly spoke with her over instant messaging services. He had mentioned coming to the mall before in person, but never stuck with his word. "Well I do have to talk to Meigel about something…" Meigel was a real friend that Kotoko had known since they first moved to the mall. They were in every class and liked to talk about basically anything. Meigel seemed to have something fresh to discuss about each week, so Kotoko too was rushing towards the other side.

"We're here," Kuri mumbled. "Finally…" She took off her violet backpack, unzipped it, and stuffed her teddy bear into it. She didn't want the other classmates to play with the bear.

The school entrance looked like a store with glass double doors and windows. Inside was a lady behind a desk obverse to the pale school walls. The family headed through the doors and into the place. The room led to two different hallways, which also contained other areas. Dokuro and Kuri headed left while the other two went right.

"See you later!" Itsu beamed as she waved at the departing siblings. "Just make sure to head back to the house when you're done. And no surprising shopping on the way back."

"Okay," Kuri shrugged. She then pivoted and went down the hallway, which contained black smooth flooring with tan walls. Dokuro was beside her as he shook his head. Itsu and Kotoko went down a similar hallway. They were heading to the high school portion of the school, which was opposite to Kuri's elementary school and Dokuro's middle school.

"Do you see Suzu yet?" Kotoko joked. They reached the classroom as Itsu sensed her eyes adjusting to the dimmed lights. The room was white and the walls were covered with assignments or notes from the teachers. Twenty wooden desks were in rows with wooden chairs behind them. At the front of the room was a large blackboard, which was behind the teacher's dismal desk.

"No. Maybe he's just late," she responded. Kotoko heeded the slight disappointment in her voice, but he just shrugged instead of saying some comforting words.

"Hey Kotoko!" a student interrupted. Meigel was a bit taller than Kotoko and stared at him with his illuminating crimson eyes. His pale spiky hair complimented his open school uniform jacket. His right arm wrapped around Kotoko's neck as he grinned.

"Good morning, Meigel," the boy smiled. He glanced at Itsu to see if she was still standing at the front door, but she was already sitting down at her desk.

"I think I'm really close to finding a solution," he explained. His right hand patted Kotoko's back as he removed himself from the friend.

"To what?" Kotoko wondered aloud. He was two inches smaller than Meigel, but the youth still felt like that he was tiny compared to the teenager.

"You know…The thing we were talking about last week," Meigel whispered.

"Oh!" the kid nodded, opening his mouth. "That…" The one thing that made Kotoko uneasy about Meigel was that the boy acted like a pervert sometimes. The friend would sometimes discuss about things that seemed completely ridiculous or just too weird to comprehend. Before Meigel had a chance to continue, the first bell rang.

"I'll tell you about it later," Meigel uttered. They both sat down in the middle row as the students began sitting at their assigned seats.

* * *

The hours passed briskly as school was over and the Inette family left the school building. Dokuro and Kuri headed straight back to the house with Itsu, but Kotoko was wandering around the mall with Meigel.

The two of them had reached their favorite magazine store as they overlooked the front of it and headed straight to the back. The walls and rug were a shade of gray that contrasted the wooden shelves covered with books and magazines. The cash register sat at the pale counter that was at the front of the store. In the back was the boys' favorite thing to read: manga. Meigel picked up a book and snickered.

"So…Want to hear what I've come up with so far?" he asked. Kotoko just rolled his eyes as he tried to look like he was paying attention.

"Sure." He looked around and noticed that they were the only ones in that section, which he was glad about.

"For our science project, we should make a miniature roller coaster to show how inertia works," he suggested. Kotoko flinched.

"Science project?" The boy was expecting a different type of conversation, but then he felt relieved to be talking about something as normal as that.

"What? Did you forget about that already? I said I would come up with something over the weekend," Meigel jeered.

"N…No…I remembered," the youth stammered. "I just thought you were going to tell me about one of your other ideas. I mean we are somewhere kind of hidden if you get what I mean." Meigel raised an eyebrow and then laughed.

"No way. This store is too open," he chortled. "Plus I'm not in the mood." Kotoko watched as the friend buried himself in another book, turning the pages and examining the various drawings. He then sighed and continued reading the book in his hands.

* * *

Itsu's fingers typed crazily as she sat on the edge of her chair with her legs apart. She was in her room on her personal computer as she was instant messaging with Suzu.

"_What happened today?"_ she typed. The girl heeded the sound that the message went through as she leaned back for a moment. Her room was a mix of orange and red as the sunset glimmered through her windows. She could see the outside of the mall, which was bright, compared to the inside of the building. Her room also had two doors, but both of them were open at the moment.

"_I couldn't get out of bed."_ Suzu wrote back. _"I don't think this will work." _Itsu soberly bowed her head as she lifted it up and typed some more. The walls of her room were white and matched her pale bed. It was long and almost like a couch, the entire right side against the wall and beside the windows. Her metal desk was on the opposite side of the room and beside a wooden dresser.

"_That's okay. I'm tired of being disappointed." _Itsu sort of wanted to take that comment back, but it was the truth. She anxiously bit her lower lip.

"_I understand. Well, I have to go now. I'll be online again soon." _The girl watched as his name went from online to offline on her buddy list. Suzu was supposedly living by himself, but sometimes he would randomly have to go somewhere and leave. Itsu thought that maybe he was bored and playing a video game. She had never seen his real face before, but he had explained that he was in high school, too. Itsu sometimes felt like she had feelings for him, but she wasn't entirely sure.

'Whatever. I'll just eat dinner and check to see if he's online later,' she thought. 'I hope I didn't upset him.' The girl glanced out of the window and then heavily sighed.

End of Chapter One


	2. The Nightmare

Chapter Two: The Nightmare

"That was a boring class," Meigel whined. He was heading out of the classroom with Kotoko by his side. It was Tuesday as the deadline for the science project was one day closer.

"Yeah. But at least the teacher liked our roller coaster idea," he remarked. They reached the mall as Kotoko happily sighed. He had the whole rest of the afternoon to relax with no homework to worry about.

"Say…I think I know of something much cooler," Meigel grinned. "But let's wait until we reach the lemonade stand."

"Lemonade?" Kotoko repeated. He wasn't up for spending money on a drink, but he was eager to hear Meigel's thoughts.

"Yeah. Sitting around made me thirsty. It's just up ahead," the boy sneered. Kotoko watched as they sauntered ahead, but dodged the incoming shoppers. He glanced at a few shops they passed by, wondering if any of them were interesting enough to stop at. They made a sharp left as they headed towards the fast food section of the mall. Various stands were attached to the pale tiles and contained delicious looking food behind glass. The name of the restaurant was above the cooks' heads.

In the center of the wide area were dozens of plastic chairs and tables. Some plants made it difficult to see between chairs. Trashcans too were in the area and checked on constantly by janitors. They reached the certain restaurant that they were looking for as Meigel ordered large lemonade.

"I'll have the same," Kotoko croaked to the lady. He dug into his right pocked and pulled out the correct change.

"So where do you want to sit?" Meigel inquired. "Wait…Let's sit over there." The youth pointed towards the other corner of furniture, which was a small dining area beside glass and movie advertisements.

"Whatever," Kotoko shrugged. He just wanted to order and relax. The lady returned to the counter and handed them drinks, receiving their money in exchange.

"Thanks," Meigel complimented before walking away. They passed by some other students as Kotoko spotted a few girls from his class. The two friends pulled some chairs away from a table beside an action movie poster and placed the drinks onto the slick table.

"So uh, what's this idea of yours?" Kotoko thought aloud. They both sat down as the chairs made a loud squeaking noise.

"Okay. How about we test out condoms?" Meigel suggested with a chuckle.

"Condoms?" Kotoko repeated with a bewildered expression on his face.

"You've never heard of them?" the teenager gasped with a raised eyebrow. He took a sip of his drink and then waited for the response.

"I have, but I don't get what they have to do with science," Kotoko whispered.

"Well, what if we test how much semen they can hold?" Meigel uttered with a smirk on his face. "I found these cool pills that make your member larger, or ejaculate more semen than usual. Doesn't that sound awesome?" His face turned slightly pink as Kotoko grimaced.

"Pills? Why would you want a larger uh shaft?" Kotoko asked. He felt uneasy from the taboo conversation, but Meigel was apparently in the mood.

"Don't you just love the feeling you get when you come?" Meigel questioned. "Imagine doing it over and over again." Kotoko sensed the frisky thoughts trickling into his mind, but took a sip of lemonade to distract him.

"I guess," Kotoko shrugged. He hadn't really done any of that for a while since he liked doing it when he was alone in the house, but that wasn't really possible with three other siblings being around. "Don't pills have side effects?"

"Meh. I don't know. That's all I've come up with so far," Meigel sighed. "Plus if we do want to have sex with a girl, we could give her more pleasure with a bigger member. Girls just love being pounded with something large." Kotoko wasn't sure that last comment was true, but just the thought of a weird pill was making him uncomfortable.

"I don't know…" he mumbled. "What if someone sees the pills? What if we have to buy them online and it's on the records forever?"

"You're such a party pooper," Meigel frowned. "I don't mind buying you a pack, and then you just pay me back in cash. We could do it in a dressing room or something where no one will be around to see. I have condoms already." The thought of coming in a tiny room sounded messy to Kotoko as he shook his head.

"I'll think about it," he muttered as he rolled his eyes. Even if they were in a room, people could hear their moans. The thought just seemed highly unlikely for success to him. Yet the sensual pleasure sounded like fun to him, and his family wouldn't know about it. He sucked on the straw and then sighed.

* * *

_Kotoko was asleep, furiously rolling back and forth beneath his sapphire bed covers. He opened his eyes for a moment, and then fell back to sleep. His white T-shirt and blue boxer shorts were loose, but comfortable._

_Kotoko awoke again, but he wasn't under his blankets like before. 'I can't sleep…' he thought. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then gasping when he realized that his chest was bare. 'What the heck?' Kotoko glanced down at his legs, his normal boxers tight fitting around his lower body._

_'I must have changed in my sleep,' the boy contemplated. He then peeked around the room, but that seemed to change as well. 'Where's my furniture?' The bed was the only object in the room. The walls and floor were foggy, but a tint of navy blue. The pale mattress cover was the only blanket, too. The bed contained two metal bars behind his head, but no surface in between to lean a pillow on._

_Just as he was about to sit on the edge of the bed, something fell in the corner of the room. "Who's there?" Kotoko asked. There wasn't any reply, except for the figure shifting towards him. He then felt something grasp his wrists and ankles, yanking his legs and arms, stretching his body over the entire bed. "Let go of me!" Kotoko wasn't sure if this was some sort of prank that Meigel was doing, or Dokuro was playing prisoner again._

_He then heeded the dismal organism by the side of the bed as the sound of it got louder with each passing second. It was behind his head as he tried to look over his arms, but his flimsy skin was in the way. "Kotoko, Dokuro, stop this now!" Kotoko demanded. He then sensed the mattress below his head sink from something sitting atop of it._

"_This isn't funny!"_ _He raised his voice a little, but the sinking feeling of the mattress inched towards his back. He then gasped as something thin slipped itself beneath the hem of his tight fitting boxers. They seemed stretchy, but also roomy enough for whatever to fit inside. They were a tint of blue like the rest of the room._

_Kotoko then realized that the petite slimy thing trying to open his pants was thicker than he thought. It continued sliding into his boxers, touching his butt cheeks as he blushed. "Stop it!" he begged with a flinch. Another worm-like thing slipped into his pants, assembling with the other substance. This one wrapped around his waist, almost like an anchor to pull something to it. He then realized that attached to his legs were crimson tentacles. 'Tentacles don't exist,' Kotoko snorted to himself. But the arousing feeling in his boxers caused him to disagree. A jellyfish like thing slammed onto his back, crawling down into the abyss of his attire. He started wailing and screaming, hoping that maybe whoever it was would stop._

'_No…It's turning me on…' Kotoko thought. He sensed his member hardening as a bulge formed between his legs. The jellyfish was now on his butt cheeks, ten or more tentacles poking around in and out of his boxers. A tentacle penetrated his anal hole as he let out a moan. The jellyfish slipped beneath his balls, and then didn't move. He could feel the weight of it as his pants sagged below his hips._

'_What is it doing?' Kotoko wondered. Just as he opened his mouth to exhale, another tentacle thrashed his anal hole. The two of them bucked in and out, causing him to groan and grunt with delight. He then sensed two tentacles from the front of the creature push upwards, side by side of his erected shaft. The tentacles in his butt then sprayed a strange liquid, the jellyfish jumping as if it was laughing._

_'N…No…' Kotoko then watched as his member began increasing in size. The boxers stretched, as the lump grew taller. His two-inch wide and six-inch long shaft was now six inches wide and a foot long. The jellyfish moved upwards as a large bulge moved through his pants. He moaned and groaned as the creature moved onto the pinnacle of his member. He then felt it begin to suck with some sort of a mouth, the ejaculation rapidly building up._

_"__S…Stop…" Kotoko begged. He couldn't take the pleasure for much longer, the ejaculation roaring in his balls. The jellyfish moved up and down, suckling hard on his grand shaft as he gritted his teeth. His hands formed fists as his head fell back. Two tentacles wrapped around his member as they firmly gripped his skin. The jellyfish moved briskly as it encouraged the ejaculation even more. "I…I'm coming!" Kotoko wailed, grunting as he felt himself about to climax. _

Kotoko awoke as he gasped. 'What happened?' He sensed his shirt and attire back to normal, but the aroused feeling between his legs was still lingering. He then shut his eyes and fell right to sleep.

End of Chapter Two


	3. The Dream

Chapter Three: The Dream

It was after school on Wednesday as Kuri was sitting in her room studying a book for school.

'This is so boring!' she thought. Her wooden desk was across from her pink bed. She had on a pink tang top and blue jeans. Her white socks covered her dangling feet. Kuri felt her eyes begin to droop as drowsiness overcame her. 'Maybe I should take a nap.' Her arms crossed atop of her book as her head shortly fell atop of them.

_Kuri was outside as the sky was completely dark. 'Nighttime?' she thought. She then noticed that she wasn't at the mall, but at a neighborhood above someone's house. She was somehow in the air and able to see the top of the roof. A lamp was beside the brick house as the street was empty, except for a few parked cars._

_It reminded her of their old house with the crimson door, large garage on the left side of the house, and the emerald lawn that never seemed to brown. She flew across the grass and then back up above the structure. _

'_Am I flying?' she wondered. The girl glanced at her feet to see that they weren't there. Neither was her normal body. She spotted a pond to the right and flew towards it. 'Hopefully I can see my reflection.' Kuri looked to see a blue bird as she flinched. 'What?' She extended her hands to see that they were wings covered with feathers._

"_Cheep!" Instead of her voice, she heeded a chirp as she flinched. 'I'm a bird!' She started freaking out, shedding feathers flying everywhere._

Kuri awoke as she was heavily panting. 'That was weird,' she thought. Her sore arms moved to her sides as she glanced at the page in her book. There was an azure colored bird flying around a house as she giggled. 'Well that explains the dream.' The girl continued working on her assignment as she briskly wrote on the worksheet to her right.

* * *

"I still don't think this is such a good idea," Kotoko uttered. He was removing his pale T-shirt as Meigel was to his left.

"I brought some water to help swallow the pills," he explained. Kotoko glanced at the friend and then at the dressing room door. They were in a clothing store for teenage boys and in a petite dressing room. The floor was sapphire blue and the walls were indigo. The door itself was wooden with a tiny handle and lock.

"And what are the side effects again?" Kotoko asked with uneasiness. A small wooden bench was behind them as they placed their school uniforms atop of it. A grand mirror was on the left wall as they both ignored it.

"Nothing. You take the pills and the stuff works in an instant," he smirked. Kotoko studied his skinny body as he removed his socks from his feet. The friend was slimmer than he appeared with all of his clothes on. The light blue colored condoms, water bottles, and pale box of pills rested on the bench as Kotoko continued glaring at it.

"Won't someone hear us?" he wondered. He let out a tiny shiver from the cold room that blew across his skin.

"Nah. We're all the way in the back, so people will take the first rooms they see," Meigel mumbled. "Okay. I'm ready." He was completely naked as his white hair matched his manhood curls. Kotoko felt a little buff compared to the friend, and also was prepared. They then both grabbed a condom and opened it from the tiny bags. The boys then slipped the condom over their members and made sure that they wouldn't pop off. Kotoko remembered the nightmare as the condom reminded him of the tight pants he was wearing.

"Take two of them and watch," Meigel instructed. The friend went first as he grasped the box with his right hand, and ripped the top cover off. He pulled out two white pills that were round and the size of a normal vitamin. He then opened the water bottle close to him, threw the pills into his mouth, and drank for a bit. Meigel made an "ah" sound as he removed the bottle and put it back onto the bench.

Kotoko wasn't sure to watch the changes in his friend or to just do the same himself. He seized the box from the bench and took two pills out before putting it back. They felt kind of rough but slick. His left hand grasped the water bottle as he placed the pills into his mouth. He immediately drank the water as he felt the pills drop down into his digestive system, or the throat.

Kotoko then waited, his heart throbbing as he waited for the effects of the pills to begin. H wasn't even sure if he was in the mood to masturbate, or even comfortable enough to do it in front of Meigel. He suddenly felt his cheeks flush as his shaft erected, the pleasure engulfing him like he was reading a hentai manga. His member began stretching and growing as it went from two inches wide and six inches long to three inches wide and ten inches long.

"Nh!" Kotoko grunted. The condom felt even tighter as it stretched a little and still covered his newly sized member. Meigel was already rubbing his shaft with his right hand; moaning and groaning as his fingers rapidly went up and down across his hardened skin. Kotoko wrapped his right hand around his own shaft, letting out a moan as he began masturbating. The ejaculation was already building up, his body trembling from the overwhelming pleasure. Meigel wanted them to see how many times they could come before the condom broke, or before the pills wore out.

Kotoko gritted his teeth as he moaned and groaned, his hand briskly gripping his shaft and each stroke a bit closer to the first ejaculation. His balls were hard and firm as his left hand began rubbing and probing those.

"Good idea," Meigel whispered, doing the same with his left hand. Both of their faces were completely red, as they became speechless from the pill's enjoyment. Kotoko was beginning to wonder how much semen would come out, or even if it would be more than usual. He wasn't even sure if he could "come" more than once.

"I'm coming…" Meigel interrupted. His eyes were shut as his hand was rapidly gripping and twisting his shaft. He bucked his hips as Kotoko heeded the squirt coming from the boy's condom. The object stretched a little, but had room for more. Meigel panted for a bit and then suddenly began masturbating again.

Kotoko was about to do the same as he pictured the nightmare, the tentacles, and the sucking jellyfish. He grunted, as the ejaculation was ready, letting go of his balls as he put his left hand on his shaft as well. "My turn…" he uttered with a groan. It was overwhelming as Kotoko felt the semen burst from his member, a lot more than usual, and the sticky substance filling the condom.

He glanced down at the device over his shaft as he panted. He too had a lot more room to fill up, and the friskiness was still around. He began masturbating, heeding Meigel's second ejaculation and the boy starting on the third. Kotoko wasn't sure how much time they had been in there or how long it would take them to fill up the condoms, but he was having too much fun to stop.

"Mmmm…" Kotoko groaned, sensing the second ejaculation already about to pop. He suddenly wanted more pleasure, his rubbing alone not enough. "Meigel…Can you suck on it?" The friend seemed to smirk and then walked over to his corner.

"You mean give you a blow job? Okay," Meigel grinned as he watched Kotoko squat onto the bench. He sat between Kotoko's thighs, while leaning on his own legs, and began sucking on the fresh condom without hesitation. Kotoko gripped the bench firmly with his gooey palms as he groaned, the pleasure unbearable and staggering. Meigel then gripped Kotoko's balls with his right hand as the boy moaned even more.

"I'm coming…" Kotoko puffed. Meigel moved swiftly as he encouraged the ejaculation to be grand. Kotoko's head fell back as he ejaculated; the semen popping out of his member, but it was much less than he expected. Meigel removed himself and stood up.

"Do it to me," Meigel ordered. His hands leaned on the bench as his hips were in the air. Kotoko rested for several seconds and then stood up obverse of the pervert. "Wait. I'm about to come again." Kotoko watched in awe as Meigel quickly rubbed his shaft and ejaculated for a third time, and already going onto the fourth. Kotoko didn't understand how Meigel had the energy or strive to go that many times already. Kotoko was also wondering if Meigel was ejaculating the same amount of semen, or if it was decreasing.

"What are you waiting for?" Meigel razzed. He was already sitting down as Kotoko snapped out of the thought. He grasped Meigel's thighs and put his mouth over Meigel's shaft. The condom could barely fit as he felt it almost touch the back of his mouth. Meigel began making loud noises as the boy suckled firmly on the pinnacle. "I'm coming…" Meigel grunted. He arched his back as Kotoko sensed the semen stretching the condom even more.

Meigel quickly got off the bench and headed back to the other side of the miniature dressing room. His hand went immediately onto his member as he masturbated for the fifth time. Kotoko was still wondering why the oral conduct didn't turn out like he expected. 'Maybe the pills are wearing off already,' Kotoko contemplated. 'But why would Meigel still be teased, and I'm not, when we took the same amount?'

Meigel suddenly abruptly chortled as Kotoko took a glance at his direction. The friend had filled the condom with five ejaculations, and replaced it with a fresh rubber condom, placing the used version into a small bag. "I can't believe it. Five times! And I could go again," Meigel chuckled. "How many times have you come, Kotoko-Kun?"

"Uh just twice so far," he sheepishly answered between groans.

"What's wrong? Are the pills wearing off?" Meigel wondered. Kotoko wasn't sure what was happening. He was feeling sensual a minute ago, but now he just wanted to stop. "Maybe you should take another one." Kotoko shook his head.

"I don't know. Isn't it getting late?" Kotoko frowned. "And aren't you tired?"

"Nah," Meigel shrugged. "I could do this for a while. Maybe all night." Kotoko slipped his right hand into his jacket pocket, checking to see how long they had been doing the experiment. They had been at the store for an hour already, and Itsu would probably start calling soon to see where he was. "Why don't we try three pills? Or five?"

"We shouldn't use too many," Kotoko warned. "We could get overdosed or something." Meigel just snorted and continued playing with himself, which somewhat bothered Kotoko. Kotoko gazed at his condom, which was almost full, but had room for a few more tries. He wasn't as aroused anymore, and his member was already beginning to droop.

"Let's hump each other," Meigel interrupted with a wide grin on his perspired face. "Our walls should make us come even more." Kotoko was hazy, but he realized that Meigel was asking for them to do sex, which was kind of weird since both of them were homosexual. But Meigel was open for anything. "We could fill a condom with one attempt."

"Whoa…Would you really want to do that?" Kotoko gawked. "We're under age."

"Like anyone but us wouldn't know we did it," Meigel said coolly in a drunken tone. "Come on. We're best friends." Kotoko wasn't sure how to react now, mainly because he couldn't tell if Meigel was under the pill's influence, or just going with what he was thinking about. Before Meigel said anything else, he ejaculated with a mellow grunt. "Eh, the pills are wearing off."

"So we're done then?" Kotoko wondered. He leaned against the frigid wall and relaxed his arms.

"I don't know," Meigel shrugged. "I'm not ready to stop yet. I even have pictures if you need something to get excited about." The both of them were breathing like they had run a few miles, their faces completely pink, and their bodies completely sweaty. Kotoko wasn't sure what to say. Meigel seemed teased enough to continue, but also tired from climaxing so much. "I think we should give it one more round, and to see if the data is accurate. You know that we're supposed to do the experiment more than once."

"Yeah," Kotoko agreed. "But this isn't our science project or something. We're doing this for fun." He wasn't sure if Meigel was arguing or conceding to his opinion.

"Well I think I'm going to try the pills again," Meigel muttered, breaking the short silence in the room. "We have plenty of time and supplies." Before Kotoko could disagree, Meigel stuffed his mouth with three pills instead of two, and then chugged down some water.

"No! What are you doing?" Kotoko snapped. "You could get poisoned!" Before Kotoko had time to say anything else, Meigel grasped the boy's face and put three pills into his mouth, forcing him to swallow the fresh new pills, and start over with him.

"How do you feel now?" Meigel wondered. His cheeks went from pink to scarlet, his shaft increasing a little in size. Kotoko felt the pleasure return, but this time, a lot more than before. He suddenly wanted something large to penetrate him and watched as his shaft was too large for the condom. Meigel ripped both condoms off and then went into a craze, going behind Kotoko and masturbating his member.

"Nh!" Kotoko moaned. He was feeling a little nauseated, but Meigel's fingering was astounding. Meigel's right hand was rubbing his shaft as his left was grasping his balls. Kotoko sensed the ejaculation building up, and his anal hole eager for Meigel's member. The friend removed his left hand and then grabbed Kotoko's stomach, penetrating the canal with his even larger shaft.

"It feels good!" Kotoko was moaning and groaning, his shaft being masturbated while Meigel's member was slamming into his hole and out. His balls hardened as Meigel's shaft was going in deeper with each hump. Kotoko suddenly fell over as he landed on all fours; Meigel's body eased over his as he continued bucking like a dog. Meigel's right hand continued rubbing his shaft as he moaned in Kotoko's right ear.

"I'm going to come!" Kotoko lamented. His hands were gripping the floor like he was in pain, the pleasure wondrous and marvelous. He had forgotten how he had complained about having sex before, and was totally enjoying the moment.

"Me too…" Meigel puffed. He rammed, slammed, bucked, thrashed, and humped the boy, sensing his own member about to pop inside the friend's tight anal hole. Meigel picked up agility and penetrated Kotoko like a piston. He then held his member in and loudly moaned. "I'm climaxing…" Kotoko gasped and grunted as he ejaculated. The hot semen enveloped Kotoko's anal hole and stretched it a little from the massive amount flowing around. It went for more than ten seconds before Meigel stopped and heavily breathed.

"Oh!" Kotoko went next, widening his legs as it happened. He ejaculated as the semen squirted out across the floor, forming a puddle of his seed. It was more than he had ever seen in his life as he gnashed, grunted, and felt the semen burst from his manhood for almost twenty seconds. It finally stopped as he fell forward.

"Are you done now?" he asked Meigel. The boy responded with a gentle and tiresome nod.

"Yeah. Let's go home…" Meigel rasped.

End of Chapter Three


	4. The Online Chat

Chapter Four: The Online Chat

It was a bright Thursday morning as Itsu was on her computer in her room. The sunlight was coming through the shades on her windows as strange lines danced across the walls. She could hear the cars beeping outside, honking and encouraging other cars to travel swiftly across the busy streets. She watched the text flow across the screen as her fingers briskly went around the keyboard.

"_Good morning." _She typed, pressed enter, and waited. Suzu went next with _"Hello Itsu." _Itsu smiled as she could hear her siblings running around the house, probably getting dressed for school. She was already prepared to head out, but wanted to chat with Suzu first. Both of her bedroom doors were open as she felt the breeze from the hallway creep into her room.

"_Do you have to go soon?" _Suzu asked. The girl sighed and then checked the time on her computer. She had ten to fifteen minutes before the family had to head out of the door and down to the school building on the other side of the mall.

"_No. I have ten minutes. I think." _She hesitantly wrote back.

"_Want to play Online Verve before you go?" _Suzu wrote. Itsu frowned and thought for a moment. Online Verve was a site where people could create characters, dress them up, do events, or go to a place called "Neighborhood" and chat while seeing each other's characters. They both had houses in the "Neighborhood," but Suzu' was always fancier than hers since she didn't have enough currency to buy a lot of furniture.

"_I guess." _Itsu opened up the web site and then the link to "Neighborhood."

"_I'll see you at my house." _Suzu then logged off the instant messenger before Itsu could say anything else. She sighed as she went to her favorite house list and selected Suzu's. The screen loaded for a minute and then she was inside. Itsu then gasped to see that his house looked different compared to her last visit.

"_It's nice." _Her character mumbled in a pale bubble. Itsu's character looked like herself: white long hair with teal eyes and always in a black school uniform. Except the skirt was much shorter than her real life version. The room had a black and white checkerboard floor that reminded Itsu of chess. There were plants by the door and a wooden table with food on it in the left corner. A flat screen television was on the lower right wall with a cinnamon couch obverse of it.

Then there was a large crimson bed with a candlelit table beside it. Suzu had scarlet eyes, white spiky hair, and always wore a white long sleeved shirt with an azure wool vest. His pants were sapphire blue and matched his black shoes. The male character stood by the bed and then walked over to Itsu. _"Thanks. I'm broke again." _Itsu giggled and widened her legs a little.

"_What do you want to do?" _Itsu inquired. A few minutes had already passed in the real world as she bit her lower lip. The two of them wandered over to the bed and stood by it.

"_How about we cyber?" _Suzu responded. A pink heart appeared over his character's head. "Cyber" meant to have virtual sex, which was against the rules for Online Verve.

"_Won't we get caught and banned?" _Itsu squirmed in her chair and continued watching the screen. She didn't want to lose her character, but she didn't want to disappoint Suzu either.

"_Just make a new character if you do." _Suzu was inching closer to her character, as the girl felt uncomfortable.

"Itsu! It's time to go!" Kotoko hollered from the intercom. Itsu jumped in her seat as her heart throbbed violently in her chest.

"Okay!" she exclaimed. 'Should I go? Or be late for school?' Itsu felt like she was in a sudden dilemma and nibbled on her thumb.

"_I have to go to school." _Itsu argued. Suzu used the frown emoticon as Itsu sensed guilt in her gut. This was the first time that cybering even came up, and she wasn't sure if Suzu would do it another day instead.

"_Aw. But I'm so in the mood." _Suzu whined. _"I don't know if I'll have the opportunity to cyber later. The morning is the best chance to do it since not a lot of people are online. Just skip school and do it with me, Itsu-Chan." _Itsu heeded the sound of the elevator going down from the hallway.

"_Can we cyber and get it done in a minute?" _Itsu questioned. Suzu had suddenly backed away a little from her character and made the frown face again.

"_That's what the noobs do. Don't you want your first time to be special?" _Itsu remembered seeing noobs, or idiot players, cybering before. They would just go right into the actions instead of role-playing the whole experience out. She felt like the more that she was disagreeing, the more upset she was making Suzu. He was her only friend, and she didn't want to be stuck with her siblings like before they met. She did have friends when they lived in a neighborhood, but she lost contact with them.

"_All right. I'll cyber with you, Suzu-Kun." _Suzu replied with a happy emoticon, which flashed over his character's head. He got close to her again, and stood right behind her character. Itsu felt a wave of friskiness as the words _"Suzu slides his hand into Itsu's skirt" _appeared in the normal bubble. 

"Itsu! Come on!" Kuri wailed. Itsu gasped and then shook her head.

"Head to school without me. I'll catch up with you soon!" she told Kuri over the intercom on her wall. The girl then turned back to the computer and watched as Suzu said, _"Rubs her wet panties."_ Itsu heard the front door slam as the anxiety enveloped her. What if she was late for school? Did she have anything important to do for first period? Itsu hadn't skipped school ever, and she was doing it now for virtual pleasure with Suzu.

'It's worth it I guess,' she shrugged. Itsu then added her own line to the event with _"*Blushes*" _and then sat on the edge of her chair. She was glad that her computer was not facing the door so she had privacy.

"_Suzu shoves his fingers into her cunt" _came next, making Itsu flush in real life, and a little bit teased as well. Her fingers rubbed her panties as she felt frisky and tense. She had done something of the sort a while ago, and no one was around to see her do it now. Itsu then typed in _"*Moans*" _as Suzu continued standing behind her character and acting like he was really touching her character there.

"_Suzu slowly slides his fingers in and out of her pussy"_ altered on the screen as Itsu felt her panties establishing moist. The positive thing about being the girl was that she didn't have to say very much, and Suzu was doing most of the typing. He then added _"Suzu quickly pushes them in and out" _as Itsu let out a gentle groan. She was reenacting the scene in real life, except Suzu wasn't there in person to touch her, as her fingers firmly rubbed her clothed pussy.

Itsu checked the time to see that she would have to leave then in order to make it on time for school. But the pleasure between her legs beckoned her to continue sitting down and watching the computer screen. _"Itsu?" _The girl hadn't responded for a while as she panicked.

"_Sorry! I'm so teased." _Itsu explained. Her fingers were a bit sticky as she regretted touching the keyboard.

"_That's okay. I am, too." _Suzu retorted. _"Are you masturbating?"_

"_Yeah." _Itsu admitted. Her cheeks were pink as she widened her legs and shoved her right hand into her panties, rubbing her pussy with her wet fingers.

"_So am I. I'm so hard." _Suzu sent a blush emoticon as he went with the next message _"Squirms his fingers around inside of her pussy and feels her pre-cum." _Itsu chuckled and then groaned. She was wondering if he was doing the same thing to himself, or if he was just sitting in his chair typing. _"Want me to lick?" _Itsu knew that he wanted to put his mouth on her maidenhood, which would excite her even more.

"_Yes." _She watched as Suzu moved from behind her and then stood obverse of her, then squatted as his face appeared to be right over her hip.

"_Suzu removes Itsu's skirt and then licks her thighs." _Itsu replied with _"*Groans*"_ and then leaned back again. She glanced at the clock and realized that at this point, she would be late for school no matter what time she left the house. Suzu interrupted her concentration with _"Suzu takes off her underwear and licks her pussy. He then sticks his tongue in and out."_

Itsu suddenly wanted to skip the oral part and just stick something inside of her pussy. _"I'm ready. *Moans*" _She then groaned as her right index finger slid in and out of her clit, but her finger alone wasn't large enough to please her.

"_Are you sure?" _Suzu asked. His character suddenly stood up as he moved away from her.

"_Yeah." _The girl did the blush emoticon and then kept her left hand on the computer.

"_Get on the bed." _Suzu ordered. Itsu then made her character face the bed like she was lying on her stomach over the back edge of it. Suzu's character then went behind hers and looked like he was resting against her butt. _"Suzu slides down his pants and eases his member into her pussy." _Itsu then did the surprise emoticon, signaling him that she was shocked from his gesture.

"_*Groans and grabs the bed*" _Itsu entered in as it appeared in the bubble. She then rubbed her pussy against the edge of the chair, but that wasn't enough either.

"_Suzu can feel her walls contracting as he moves his member in and out of her." _The message was sort of prolonged since it was a bit grand. He didn't pause and then said, _"Suzu shoves his shaft into her harder and can feel his member getting hard." _

Itsu couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to feel the member, or something large penetrate her dank pussy. _"I'll be right back. I'm grabbing my vibrator." _

"_Hurry. I'm going to come." _Suzu implored. She got up from her chair and then began looking for the remote control. Her pussy was teased and eager for a thick insertion as she leaped onto the bed like a cat. Itsu picked up her pillow and tossed it, no controller there, as she looked under her blankets. 'Maybe it's downstairs.'

Itsu scurried towards the elevator and pressed the down button. She heard the doors open as she headed inside, leaning against the wall as she sensed pre-cum trickling down her thighs. The doors opened a moment later as she stepped out onto the third floor. Dokuro's clothes were still piled up by his door as she shook her head.

'He didn't put those away yet?' With a brief sigh, she tossed the clothes around against the wall and gazed ahead, hoping to find the gray device. She then noticed the clock on the wall as she gasped. 'Second period is going to start soon.' She then felt something firm beneath a shirt as she smiled.

'Finally.' The remote control looked like it belonged to a television, but it was actually a vibrator. The petite yellow and green buttons all did various things, but only if the main switch was on. It was a bit rounded at the top, and narrow to the bottom. It was about four inches wide at the top and two inches elsewhere. The entire controller was ten inches long.

Itsu went back onto the elevator, upward to the top floor, and then back into her room. She then went to her bed and sat on her knees.

'This will really feel good,' Itsu thought. She gripped the remote control with her right hand, pressing a switch as she frowned. She had left her bedroom doors open, and was too aroused to get off the bed. 'No one's home, so I don't have to worry about anything.' Itsu then pulled her panties, revealing her pussy as she felt her fingers touch her pre-cum.

She then noticed the sun outside through the blinds and then placed the controller between her legs. 'Time to stick it in.' She bit her lower lip, anxious to stick the toy inside of her dank pussy, but the guilt of missing school kept crossing her mind. She then eased the top of the controller between her clit, letting out a soft moaning sound. She felt it inch into her pussy, the walls suckling on it. Itsu then selected a green button as she flinched.

The vibrator began to move as her hands slammed onto the bed. She leaned forward a bit as her panties held in the device. It began bucking in and out, imitating Suzu's member slipping in and out. She blushed as she moaned and groaned, overwhelmed by the pleasure coming from the toy. Itsu then pictured Suzu standing behind her, ramming his shaft into her genitalia like on the screen. His character was "humping" her as she watched from the bed.

'It feels good!' Itsu contemplated. She sensed the vibrator going a bit faster and deeper, reaching her sensitive spot. The vibrator rammed, slammed, thrashed, humped, and bucked her pussy as she let out moans and groans. She sensed the orgasm as she shut her eyes, hoping that the she wouldn't come too soon. Her heart was throbbing in her chest as the vibrator was shoving itself deeply into her.

'I'm coming!' With that, the vibrator reached all the way in, the orgasm rumbling as she loudly moaned. She felt herself cum as the vibrator paused. 'That really helped.' Itsu then removed the toy from her panties, falling over to rest from the exhaustion.

"_Suzu grunts and comes" _flashed across the screen, as she grew too exhausted to do anything about it. Itsu assumed that he too had ejaculated in real life, and was unable to wait for her reply.

She the noticed the boy watching in her right doorway, a shocked expression across his face.

"Dokuro?!"

End of Chapter Four


	5. The Tattletale

Chapter Five: The Tattletale

"Dokuro? What are you doing here?" Itsu exclaimed. She sat up on her bed as the sibling sauntered into her room with a disturbed expression on his face.

"I left school early and came home to check on you," he retorted. "Kotoko said that you're missing a pop quiz." His hands were behind his back as his face was still flushed from spotting his sister's misconduct. "What were you doing?"

"I was uh…" She glanced at the screen to see that Suzu was gone, and her character was still leaning on the bed. "I was talking to Suzu."

"I didn't know you had a vibrator," Dokuro interrupted. "Did Mom or Dad say that you could have one?" Itsu felt a wave of nausea as she placed her right hand on her head and then back onto the bed.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," she pleaded. "Suzu teased me online, so I skipped school to talk to him."

"You cybered?" Dokuro squeaked. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Yes but its not like the administrators will know," she argued. "Look. Just don't tell anyone and I won't say anything about your dirty clothes."

"Okay." Dokuro agreed, but he was still grimacing. "I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff though, Itsu. If Mom and Dad find out, they'll be really angry."

"I know." Itsu felt the guilt and anxiety build up in her gut. She blamed Suzu for starting it, but it was her fault that she stuck around to cyber with him. "I guess I better head to school."

"I'll go, too," the brother mumbled.

It was Friday evening as the Inette family sat around the kitchen table and was in the middle of eating a lovely dinner. No one had really said anything, and was impatiently waiting for the parents to get back home.

"So…Did everyone have a nice week?" Kuri interrupted. The other siblings responded with mellow agreements. "Itsu, why were you late for school yesterday?" The girl blushed as she attempted to conceal her face.

"I uh…" she stammered. A few noodles slipped off her fork as she tried to come up with an answer.

"She cybered with Suzu," Dokuro loudly replied. Itsu glared at him as he stuck out his tongue. "It's true."

"I told you to not say anything!" she snapped. She was sitting across from him as she got up from her chair and stared him down like a towering beast. Kotoko was to her right as Kuri sat across from him.

"You cybered?" Kotoko repeated. He too was shocked, but then remembered his own misconduct Wednesday night with Meigel at the dressing room.

"Well you didn't do your laundry until this morning!" Itsu countered. Dokuro then sighed and regretted sharing her secret. He did keep all of his clothes lying around for a while, and mainly because he was too lazy to wash them.

"Where were you Wednesday night, Kotoko?" Kuri suddenly inquired.

"Uh…" The boy felt his heart race, his cheeks blistering with heat. "I don't remember."

"I think I know," Itsu calmly uttered. She was sitting back down like nothing had happened. "I mean, I did find a condom in your pocket while I was moving your laundry yesterday."

"What?!" Kotoko squealed. His eyes widened as he panicked. "It was Meigel's fault! And I had a nightmare that tentacles attacked me!"

"What's a condom?" Kuri questioned.

"It means that Kotoko had sex with someone," Dokuro answered.

"Who did you have sex with?" Itsu wondered. Her arms were folded as she smirked. She felt relieved that she wasn't the only one with perverted thoughts.

"No! That's not what happened!" Kotoko wailed. "Meigel and I were testing these pills and we had sex with each other by accident. We wanted to see if we could fill the condoms. It was his experiment!"

"And you went along with something like that?" Kuri gasped, feeling a bit nauseated. She didn't believe it. Her older siblings were doing naughty things. "I dreamed that I was a bird."

"Lovely," Dokuro sarcastically responded, taking a bite of some chicken.

"So we basically did things that would make Mom and Dad really mad…" Kotoko sheepishly said. He fell into his chair a little as he sensed soreness in his butt.

"Can you guys keep this all to yourselves?" Itsu pleaded. The last thing she needed was for her parents to take her computer away.

"Sure." The siblings grew quiet as they finished eating. Itsu and Kotoko cleaned up the table as Dokuro and Kuri watched television. Itsu and Kotoko were by the kitchen sink as Itsu opened her mouth.

"So what did the pills do?" Itsu asked the teenager. Kotoko flinched and then placed a plate into the dishwasher.

"They uh make your member larger and totally tease you," he answered. "We took more than we were supposed to and then ended up doing…Yeah…"

"I understand," Itsu giggled. "I'm surprised that no one heard you." She washed one dish and then put it into the device to her right.

"I am, too. Meigel was making a lot of noise," he continued. "How did cybering go?"

"It was okay," Itsu blushed. "I think we both ended up going nuts and doing um whatever offline. He said that if we get caught, we could always make a new character. And something like the administrators won't know unless someone reports it."

"_How_ did you get the vibrator?" he interrogated, shining up a transparent glass with his right hand.

"From a store in the mall," she whispered. "Probably the same place where you got the pills."

"No. Meigel bought those online." Before he had a chance to say anything else, the front door opened as Mr. and Mrs. Inette stepped into the house.

"Mommy!" Kuri screamed, dashing from the television to the parents.

"Hello Kuri," Mrs. Inette teetered.

"Guess what Kotoko and Itsu did!" she giggled, causing the two siblings to violently cringe in the kitchen and Kotoko to drop a plate onto the floor.

End


End file.
